rowan_blanchardfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Blanchard Wiki:Policies
Wiki Policy Do Not 1. Make an account unless you're 12 years of age or over. 2. Abuse multiple accounts, such as creating a new account to avoid previous block or ban. 3. Edit other user pages besides your own without permission. 4. Create new categories without an admin's approval. 5. Add excessive categories to articles. 6. Insert false information. 7. Insult other users. 8. Harass or threaten another user. 9. Advertise for other pages, this is considered spam. 10. Badge game, meaning making edits just to get awards. 11. Ship war, meaning if you don't like a particular ship, stay off the page and don't bash on ships. 12. Use warning templates, these are only to be used by admins and rollbacks. 13. Add sexually explicit content or pictures. 14. Remove information or content from pages based on your dislike, this is considered vandalism. 15. Posting comments in all capital letters. They will be edited or deleted. Acronyms are acceptable. 16. Give out any private/personal information, it will immediately be deleted. Chat Policy The chat room is for socializing, you can join . Remember that not have read these policies are not an exuse for inappropriate behavior. Chat policies When you use the chat, you agree not to: * Harass any other members of the wiki * Post links with explicit content * Impersonate any other person * Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from another user after the user has told you not to ask * Use explicit language multiple times, there may be younger children here * Spam Emoticons Emoticons are to be used for fun, but not overused. Do not use too many emoticons as it can slow down chat and cause lag. Other policies Moderators may enforce their own policies, such as: *Common sense. If something that you know will make someone upset, annoyed or angry, do not post it. If you ask the person to stop it and they do, that is fine, but if they do not that will be considered a rule break. This also includes users who come online and "troll". *Spamming the chat with emoticons or by typing the same thing over and over again. Banning Bans can be made by chat mods or administrators in case rules are broken. *After the first rule break, a warning must be given. *After the first warning and the second rule break, a kick will be given. *After the third rule break, a ban of at least 3 days must be given depending on how severe the rule breaking was. *After the fourth rule break, the time should be extended. Also, the chat mod may ask an admin about a possible block if they believe it is needed. *After the extension, the chat mod who performed it should talk to an administrator and tell them. *If the rules have been broken harshly, the moderator may contact an admin and request to extend the time of banning. Unbanning A banned person may ask an administrator or chat mod to be unbanned if they believe the ban was not justified. You must state the name of the moderator who banned you and what exactly happened and it is best to provide proof (such as screen captures). Category:Policy Category:Community Image Policy If you intend to add any pictures to this wiki you are expected to read these rules. Rules # Pictures are to be submitted to the correct gallery. # Pictures should have a proper name and describe what the picture is about. # Pictures should have a proper description if needed. # Pictures should have a source if needed. # Pictures are not to be added twice. # You are permitted to check if the picture already exists. # To not have read these policies is not an excuse. Gallery boxes #On the page of the subject of a gallery, include the template at the bottom of the page underneath a heading titled "Gallery".